


Empty Bases

by Notmarysue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Boredom, Conversation, Gen, Post Bloodgulch Chronicles, Pre-Reconstruction, Speculation, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Long before their own relocation orders arrive, Grif and Simmons watch the Blue base and question whether anyone on the other side is left.





	Empty Bases

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I came up with this by stealing one of the prompts from the PoPS challenge but those no rule to say that I can't. In fact, there's no rules at all. Eh, whatever. Enjoy.

Grif and Simmons were always thoroughly convinced that life without Tex would be better. She, after all, seemed to spark an awful lot of trouble. Whenever she showed up it was like an oncoming storm. All the weapons and all the preparation they could ever have would be washed away. Of course, she wasn't the only problem, life at war was always chaos, but surely without Tex, they would have a moment to breathe. Yet, once her ship left and subsequently exploded, they found themselves missing her. Because sure without her, it was less violent and a tiny bit less surreal but it was so boring. 

They'd forgotten how little happened before her. It was all insults and occasional gun fights. Perhaps it was the presence of new people that set everything off. First, it was Donut, then it was Tex. God only knew who it would be next. In the meantime Grif and Simmons resorted to their favourite time, spying on the blue base. Unfortunately, even that was getting difficult. The Blues had been leaving one by one for weeks to the point where the Red team wasn't sure if anyone was left at all.

"It's empty" Grif commented bluntly as he and Simmons stood on the roof.

"No way. There's got to be some left" insisted Simmons. 

"I'm telling you, dude, it's empty" Grif reiterated. He wasn't entirely sure what had caused the sudden shift after they'd stubbornly held the position for so long. Still, he was relieved. A sudden withdrawal of troops could easily be interpreted as a retreat which could mean only one thing, they'd actually won.

"There's no way the entire blue army would just up and leave without warning. Why would they move them out one by one?" Questioned Simmons. Everyone knew that the Gulch's organisation wasn't amazing on either side but creeping out didn't make any sense.

"Maybe they don't want to attract attention" Grif shrugged. 

"They're not doing a very good job" Simmons sighed. There was a moment of silence as they watched the inactive base trying to work out what they were supposed to do next. "There's got to be someone in there" Simmons repeated for the third time. It was almost as if he wanted them to be there. He wasn't sure what would happen to them if there was no blue team to fight. 

"There isn't. Look I'll prove it" Grif fished out a frag grenade "I bet if I throw this nobody will respond"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure. It'll be fine. Nobody will even react" he slipped the pin out and lobbed it as hard as he could towards the blue base. Unfortunately, his throw wasn't nearly as impressive as Donuts. It hit the floor less than a meter away and denoted close to the base, throwing them both back. To make matters worse Grif was quickly proven wrong as his sister emerged from blue base.

"Can you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep" Kakania yelled across the canyon. He was always amazed at how well her voice carried. She could be stood miles away and it would still sound like she was yelling in his ear.

"Sorry sis" he called back as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"I told you so" Simmons scoffed. 

"Oh shut up"


End file.
